模块:Sidebar
-- This module implements -- local p = {} local getArgs local HtmlBuilder = require('Module:HtmlBuilder') local navbar = require('Module:Navbar')._navbar local function trimAndAddAutomaticNewline(s) -- For compatibility with the original -- implementation, which passed some parameters through to trim -- their whitespace. This also triggered the automatic newline behavior. -- (meta:Help:Newlines and spaces#Automatic newline) s = mw.ustring.gsub(s, "^%s*(.-)%s*$", "%1") if mw.ustring.find(s, '^#*:;') or mw.ustring.find(s, '^{|') then return '\n' .. s else return s end end local function _sidebar(args) local root = HtmlBuilder.create() local child = args.child and mw.text.trim(args.child) 'yes' if not child then root = root .tag('table') .addClass('vertical-navbox') .addClass(args.wraplinks ~= 'true' and 'nowraplinks') .addClass(args.bodyclass or args.class) .attr('cellspacing', args.cellspacing or 5) .attr('cellpadding', args.cellpadding or 0) .css('float', args.float or 'right') .css('clear', (args.float 'none' and 'both') or args.float or 'right') .css('width', args.width or '22.0em') .css('margin', args.float 'left' and '0 1.0em 1.0em 0' or '0 0 1.0em 1.0em') .css('background', '#f9f9f9') .css('border', '1px solid #aaa') .css('padding', '0.2em') .css('border-spacing', '0.4em 0') .css('text-align', 'center') .css('line-height', '1.4em') .css('font-size', '88%') .cssText(args.bodystyle or args.style) if args.outertitle then root .tag('caption') .addClass(args.outertitleclass) .css('padding-bottom', '0.2em') .css('font-size', '125%') .css('line-height', '1.2em') .css('font-weight', 'bold') .cssText(args.outertitlestyle) .wikitext(args.outertitle) end if args.topimage then local imageCell = root.tag('tr').tag('td') imageCell .addClass(args.topimageclass) .css('padding', '0.4em 0') .cssText(args.topimagestyle) .wikitext(args.topimage) if args.topcaption then imageCell .tag('div') .css('padding-top', '0.2em') .css('line-height', '1.2em') .cssText(args.topcaptionstyle) .wikitext(args.topcaption) end end if args.pretitle then root .tag('tr') .tag('td') .addClass(args.pretitleclass) .cssText(args.basestyle) .css('padding-top', args.topimage and '0.2em' or '0.4em') .css('line-height', '1.2em') .cssText(args.pretitlestyle) .wikitext(args.pretitle) end end if args.title then if child then root .wikitext(args.title) .tag('/th', {unclosed = true}) .tag('/tr', {unclosed = true}) else root .tag('tr') .tag('th') .addClass(args.titleclass) .cssText(args.basestyle) .css('padding', '0.2em 0.4em 0.2em') .css('padding-top', args.pretitle and 0) .css('font-size', '145%') .css('line-height', '1.2em') .cssText(args.titlestyle) .wikitext(args.title) end end if args.image then local imageCell = root.tag('tr').tag('td') imageCell .addClass(args.imageclass) .css('padding', '0.2em 0 0.4em') .cssText(args.imagestyle) .wikitext(args.image) if args.caption then imageCell .tag('div') .css('padding-top', '0.2em') .css('line-height', '1.2em') .cssText(args.captionstyle) .wikitext(args.caption) end end if args.above then root .tag('tr') .tag('td') .addClass(args.aboveclass) .css('padding', '0.3em 0.4em 0.3em') .css('font-weight', 'bold') .cssText(args.abovestyle) .newline() -- newline required for bullet-points to work .wikitext(args.above) end local rowNums = {} for k, v in pairs(args) do k = '' .. k local num = k:match('^heading(%d+)$') or k:match('^content(%d+)$') if num then table.insert(rowNums, tonumber(num)) end end table.sort(rowNums) -- remove duplicates from the list (e.g. 3 will be duplicated if both heading3 and content3 are specified) for i = #rowNums, 1, -1 do if rowNumsi rowNums- 1 then table.remove(rowNums, i) end end for i, num in ipairs(rowNums) do local heading = args.. num if heading then root .tag('tr') .tag('th') .addClass(args.headingclass) .css('padding', '0.1em') .cssText(args.basestyle) .cssText(args.headingstyle) .cssText(args.. num .. 'style') .newline() .wikitext(heading) end local content = args.. num if content then root .tag('tr') .tag('td') .addClass(args.contentclass) .css('padding', '0 0.1em 0.4em') .cssText(args.contentstyle) .cssText(args.. num .. 'style') .newline() .wikitext(content) .done() .newline() -- Without a linebreak after the , a nested list like "* " doesn't parse correctly. end end if args.below then root .tag('tr') .tag('td') .addClass(args.belowclass) .css('padding', '0.3em 0.4em 0.3em') .css('font-weight', 'bold') .cssText(args.belowstyle) .newline() .wikitext(args.below) end if not child then local navbarArg = args.navbar or args.tnavbar if navbarArg ~= 'none' and navbarArg ~= 'off' then root .tag('tr') .tag('td') .css('text-align', 'right') .css('font-size', 'small') .cssText(args.navbarstyle or args.tnavbarstyle) .wikitext(navbar{ args.name, mini = 1, fontstyle = args.navbarfontstyle or args.tnavbarfontstyle }) end end return tostring(root) end function _collapsibleSidebar(args) args.abovestyle = 'border-top: 1px solid #aaa; border-bottom: 1px solid #aaa;' .. (args.abovestyle or ) args.belowstyle = 'border-top: 1px solid #aaa; border-bottom: 1px solid #aaa;' .. (args.belowstyle or '') args.navbarstyle = 'padding-top: 0.6em;' .. (args.navbarstyle or args.tnavbarstyle or '') local contentArgs = {} for k, v in pairs(args) do local num = ( .. k):match('^list(%d+)$') if num then local expand = args.expanded and (args.expanded 'all' or args.expanded args.. num .. 'name') local row = HtmlBuilder.create('div') row .addClass('NavFrame') .addClass((not expand) and 'collapsed') .css('border', 'none') .css('padding', 0) .cssText(args.listframestyle) .cssText(args.. num .. 'framestyle') .tag('div') .addClass('NavHead') .addClass(args.listtitleclass) .css('font-size', '105%') .css('background', 'transparent') .css('text-align', 'left') .cssText(args.basestyle) .cssText(args.listtitlestyle) .cssText(args.. num .. 'titlestyle') .wikitext(trimAndAddAutomaticNewline(args.. num .. 'title' or 'List')) .done() .tag('div') .addClass('NavContent') .addClass(args.listclass) .addClass(args.. num .. 'class') .css('font-size', '105%') .css('padding', '0.2em 0 0.4em') .css('text-align', 'center') .cssText(args.liststyle) .cssText(args.. num .. 'style') .wikitext(trimAndAddAutomaticNewline(args.. num)) contentArgs.. num = tostring(row) end end for k, v in pairs(contentArgs) do argsk = v end return _sidebar(args) end function makeWrapper(func) return function(frame) if not getArgs then getArgs = require('Module:Arguments').getArgs end return func(getArgs(frame)) end end return { sidebar = makeWrapper(_sidebar), collapsible = makeWrapper(_collapsibleSidebar) }